Dimensional Heroes Side Stories: Parasyte
by jexi the hunter
Summary: During the 5 month break of the Shining Hope Squad, Lacy Robbins spends most her time pigging out. But this changes when she has her encounter with the beings known as Parasites. Will she be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night in a city in Japan where at an all night restaurant a lone woman was eating her own weight in massive amounts of food and swollen with large amounts. This was Lacy Robbins herself.

"Oh….so good." she moaned before approached by the owner and a few guards.

"Miss...you've done nothing but fatten yourself up with our food. Pay us now." he said.

"Uh...will you take an IOU?" Lacy asked nervously.

A minute later she was tossed out onto the streets with her back to normal size now. "And stay out! You are banned!" he shouted.

Lacy was now sadly walking the streets. "I know we agreed to split up to train ourselves, but I've done nothing but stuff my greedy mouth." she sighed before hearing laughter. She looked down the streets to see a woman with a mouth full of sharp teeth with the top of her head missing as she ran by laughing. "What the…" she said shaking.

She slowly approached the woman she saw. "Uh...miss?" she asked nervously.

"Yes?" she said showing she had her whole head as Lacy sighed in relief before seeing the woman put rocks into her purse.

"Why are you putting rocks in your purse?" Lacy asked.

"Its dangerous out here." she replied.

"You know, I saw the weirdest thing out here. There was a woman running around here with half of her head." Lacy said.

"Half of her head? How strange. I still have my head but its empty inside." she said pulling her hair as her head split in two.

Lacy screamed as she ran off from the sight as she ran in terror before running right into a familiar face. "Oh gosh I'm so….Saya?" Lacy asked.

"Ah, little miss acrobat." Saya said. "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"A...monster. Morphable head." Lacy said panting.

"Ah. So that's what you saw. I think you should come back with me." Saya said.

It was later at the Red Cavalier that Lacy was stuffing her face once more.

"Parasites?" she asked. "Like tapeworms and leeches and stuff?"

"Not exactly." Spectra said. "They appear to be alien in origin. They're a hostile species that have been the basis of several murders on this world for the face several months."

"So aliens who look like humans?" Lacy asked.

"Close. They had skinny bodies before entering a human host. They burrow into the body and work their way to the brain in order to take full control, resulting in the abomination you saw running the streets." Gus said.

"Whoa. Freaky." Lacy said. "So, is there anyone taking these things out?"

"Well, there have been evidence of an outbreak with their own kind. But other than that, just the Japanese government." Najenda said.

"Well, there has to be something for me to do." Lacy said.

"There is. Recently a scientist known as Astro has been collecting samples of these parasites and we believe him to be engineering his very own. We found his end result."

A picture was then shown to Lacy of a young man in a plain tshirt and jeans.

"His name is Eric. He is shown to have volunteered to be part of an experiment involving the parasites. We don't know if he still has his mind intact though. So, the plan is for you to try and stir the pot. Make him expose his true nature." Tatsumi said.

"Sure...no problem." Lacy said shaking a bit.

A few days later, Lacy was in disguise as she followed Eric into a grocery store as she spied on him over in the meat section. He approached one of the employees.

"No! He's gonna eat her!" Lacy said in shock before seeing him grab a fish that was in a section behind the employee. "Oh." she said sighing in relief before seeing him put in lots of fish.

She spent the rest of the time spying on him all over the store before leaving with a mountain of groceries.

"Damn. Guys got an appetite." Lacy said. "Or is he planning to fatten someone up to eat them?" she said in panic.

She then followed him to a tailors as she spotted him taking stitched up clothing and stuffed toys.

"That must be his bait. He's trying to devour cute little kids!" Lacy panicked before she hid inside of cart of cauliflower as Eric passed by her. "That was...weird. Its getting harder to….Ack!" Lacy said as red spots appeared all over.

It was later at a hospital that Lacy walked out. "Okay. New thing I learned about myself: I'm allergic to Cauliflower." Lacy said before seeing Eric down the street as he entered a large building. She then caught sight of its name. "Love House? I've heard of this place. Its suppose to be some orphanage. It holds over 1000 orphaned children." she said as she peeked through the window.

It was a large long table with children sat all around the table before Eric came out with several trays of fish. "I hope you all are hungry for sushi?" he asked as they cheered.

"Sushi?" Lacy asked as her stomach growled. "Quiet, you."

She then spotted him giving some of the younger kids the clothes and stuffed toys as Lacy started to feel guilt.

She was then walking away that night in sadness. "I can't believe I tried to accuse an innocent man of being one of those parasite things. I'm suppose to be training and I go around accusing some random kid." she said before seeing Eric looking at her from down the street.

"You're the one thats been following me around all day." Eric said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a parasite. That you were…" Lacy began.

"She is one of the Enhanced." a male voice said.

"One of the ones that go against Astro." a female voice said.

"Huh? But...you…." Lacy said looking at Eric as his arms began to morph into two large claws.

"You were right about one thing. I'm not a parasite. But both my arms are." Eric said as his arms seemed to stretch. "I don't know what kind of freak you are...but you'll never touch my family." he said as the arms surged at Lacy.

To be continued…in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacy was panting as she was running for her life from Eric as he tried to slice her up with both of his parasite infused arms.

"Come back here and face me, you monster!" Eric shouted chasing after her.

"You have morphing and talking arms and you call me the monster?" Lacy said dodging another attack.

"You know nothing about what I am." Eric said slashing a mailbox apart as Lacy ducked behind the corner.

"She's running to the right." his left hand said. "Now planning to attempt to counterattack."

Lacy jumped up with steam coming off her as she tried a speedy punch only for it to be countered by the claws blades.

"He's fast!" Lacy thought as she ran down the street with Eric chasing after her. She soon came to a dead end as Eric was approaching her.

"You're out of places to run." he said. "Now you die like the monster you are."

Lacy was filled with fear as she saw him approaching her. "This is not good. I'm going to be killed. I wasted so much time eating food and getting big from it. I couldn't even notice then a someone was poking me. Wait...I wonder if…" Lacy thought as she took a thumb out. "This might be a crazy idea...but its worth a shot."

She bit down on her thumb and blew into it as her body began to expand and grow larger as her clothing stretched out as she stood there stomping the ground with a palm out. "Acrobat's Gear 3rd: Sumo Girl!"

"You think making yourself bigger is going to make a difference?" Eric asked as his claws stretched out at Lacy only for them to bounce off her large body. "What?"

"It appears her larger body has made it impossible to pierce through it. She has become a gigantic buffer." the right hand said.

"Yeah! Sumo's...Palm Strike!" Lacy quickly striking Eric in the stomach as he was sent flying.

"She's fast...and even powerful. She struck before Adam and Eve could react." Eric thought as he was crashing through several buildings before ending up inside of a hospital.

Lacy was amazed by her massive amount of strength as she looked at her hands. "Incredible. So much power in this form." Lacy said before her stomach rumbled as air was rushing out of her body in a fast pace before she landed on the ground, completely deflated and lying on the ground like a floppy piece of paper. "Looks like my body isn't use to that yet. Then...I have my task. I'll spend whatever time I have left perfecting this new power."

A few days later, Eric was leaving the hospital with a few bandages on his body.

"I've left the kids alone without my cooking and help. I hope that Sister isn't too upset." Eric said returning to Love House where he opened it to see it completely empty. "What….happened?"

He heard crying as he saw a nun on the ground crying her eyes out. "Sister!" he shouted.

"Eric! You're okay!" she said.

"What happened? Where are they?" Eric asked.

"It was...horrible. This man...this scientist. He and an army of robots….took all 999 of the kids. He said he was collecting something due to a contract." she said sobbing.

Eric then looked shocked as he realized what had happened.

Flashback

Before Eric was a man in a lab coat with his face covered by an astronaut helmet.

"Now, you don't need to pay me or anything but I will be collecting on you depending on my results."

End flashback.

"That….bastard." Eric growled. "Sister...please stop crying. I'm going to get them back."

He marched out of the house as the nun watched in sadness.

"I won't let you...rob me of my family!" Eric thought as he marched out.

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes Adventures: Furious Racing!


End file.
